


Numb Again

by brightdreamer



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Drunkenness, Emetophilia, M/M, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightdreamer/pseuds/brightdreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz has a bit too much to drink and doesn't like the feeling. Established relationship, NoiCl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Numb Again

Noiz hadn’t intended to get drunk. Hell, he hadn’t intended to even drink, fuck, he wasn’t even of age, not that it really mattered in Midorijima. But Clear had invited everyone over, and that fucking dumb hippo had bought booze, and everyone else was drinking, and Noiz couldn’t let Koujaku outdo him, could he? When shots were poured, he’d grabbed one, acting as though it was no big deal at all. The first drink had gone down rough, and he’d stifled a cough, glaring at anyone who might dare laugh at his expense. The second and third were easier, and he barely even felt the last… several that he’d had. How many was it now? He’d lost count. But after awhile, he’d started feeling less buzzed and more… numb.

He didn’t like it. Wasn’t being drunk supposed to feel good? Wasn’t there some reason people did it?

Now he was sitting on the edge of the tub, head resting on one hand, half hanging over the open toilet in front of him. He’d gone into the bathroom, ostensibly to piss, but hadn’t left once he’d been done. How long had been now? Half an hour? Longer, shorter? He’d lost track of time, sitting in a dizzy mess, nausea coming and going in waves. Coughing, he spit into the toilet, but couldn’t bring up more than that. Fuck, he just wanted to puke and get it over with, but nothing was happening.

A soft knock at the door broke him out of his dizzy, nauseous haze. “Fuck off,” he croaked, his throat dry and raspy.

“Noiz-san?” Clear’s voice came through the door, full of concern. “Are you all right?”

Noiz didn’t answer, another wave of nausea closing his throat and causing him to grip the side of the toilet with white-knuckled fingers. Gagging, he squeezed his eyes shut, but only a thin stream of saliva dripped from his lips into the bowl. He vaguely heard the sound of the door opening, and realized he hadn’t locked the door. A soft hand soon rested on his back, moving gently in a soothing motion. 

“Are you sick, Noiz-san?” Clear asked, still rubbing Noiz’s back as he sat beside him on the edge of the tub.

Noiz shook his head, then immediately regretted it as the room spun around him. “Nn. Drunk.” He swallowed, then swiped the back of his hand across his forehead. When had he started sweating? “Don’t like it.” 

Clear kept his hand on Noiz’s back, still moving in small, soothing motions. “Everyone was a little drunk,” he commented. “Koujaku-san fell asleep on the couch, Mink-san went home, and Ren-san took Aoba-san home… but no one else looks sick like you, Noiz-san.”

“Not _sick_ ,” Noiz insisted, though honestly, he felt like throwing up at any moment. “Just don’t… feel good.” Why had he had those last few shots? His hands were trembling now, and _everything_ was numb. His feeling had returned to him only a few months ago, thanks to Aoba’s Scrap, and he’d nearly forgotten how it felt to not feel anything. Even his tongue was numb now, and that had never happened before. Fuck…

“I can’t get drunk,” Clear said, far too cheerfully. “I had some, but it doesn’t affect me. What does it feel like?”

Noiz blinked blearily at the android, still resting his head on his hand. “Feels terrible,” he slurred. “I can’t… I can’t fuckin’ feel anything. Everything’s numb… again.” He shuddered, then turned his head back toward the toilet, his mouth rapidly filling with saliva as cold sweat broke out on his forehead. “Fuck… m’hot… gonna throw up…”

There was movement by his side, then the sound of water running. A cold cloth draped over the back of Noiz’s neck, momentarily relieving the hot-cold shudders racing through Noiz’s body. “Can I help?” Clear asked, quietly, his hand returning to Noiz’s back as he sat beside Noiz again on the side of the tub. 

Noiz shook his head, wrapping his arms around his stomach, bending forward. “Just… need to puke,” he moaned, closing his eyes as they began to water. He wanted to throw up. He wanted to get everything out of his stomach, wanted to get rid of all the alcohol. Everything would stop then, right? “I’ll feel better… fuck…” His mouth hung open, a thin string of drool dripping into the toilet bowl as he didn’t bother to try to swallow it back. "Can't though… been tryin’..."

Clear’s hand paused on Noiz’s back. “I’ll… help then.” Before Noiz could ask what he meant, two long, slender fingers were forced into his open mouth, pressing down on his tongue, all the way to the back of his throat. Before he could even struggle, he was gagging hard, his overindulgence of alcohol rising quickly to spill out over Clear’s fingers. Retching, Noiz lurched forward, heaving into the toilet, watery vomit splashing heavily into the bowl and over the side. 

“Fuck… _fuck _... I…” Now that he’d started, Noiz couldn’t stop. He could barely catch his breath between heaves, everything that he’d drunk and eaten that evening coming up in violent waves. Tears spilled from beneath his closed eyelids as puke spilled from his mouth and nose, burning and stinging. He barely noticed as he vomited over one of his hands, the contents of his stomach barely making it into the toilet bowl. Slipping forward, he tipped off the edge of the tub and would have fallen if Clear hadn’t caught him around the waist and lowered him gently to the floor.__

__Finally, the waves abated, Noiz coughing and spitting a few last times into the toilet. He hiccuped sadly, falling back to rest against the tub, watering eyes closed and breath coming in short gasps. “Ugh… this… this is…” he groaned, head lolling to the side, swallowing roughly. He heard the water in the sink running again, then a soft, wet cloth wiped over his face and chin, cleaning him carefully._ _

__“Do you feel any better, Noiz-san?” Clear asked, moving to wipe his hand clean as well before tossing the dirty cloth into the tub. He sat beside Noiz on the floor, fingers resting lightly on his arm._ _

__Noiz took a few shuddering breaths, leaning his head back against the cool plastic of the tub. While he didn’t feel quite so sick, that horrible numbness was still weighing on his whole body, as though he were wrapped in layers of thick cotton. It was all too familiar, and a cold fear was setting in place of the nausea. “Not… not really,” he mumbled, pulling his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them tightly. He had puke on his shirt and pants, he noticed absently, probably missed the toilet at some point…_ _

__“What can I do?” Clear’s voice was right by his ear, and Noiz waved him off lest he shove his fingers down his throat again. He was so tired now… couldn’t even force his eyes open… he slumped to the side, leaning heavily on Clear’s shoulder. This was comfortable. He could stay here, right?_ _

__The next Noiz knew, he was being lifted and carried like a child, the android’s strong arms under his knees and behind his back. He wanted to protest, wanted to kick and complain, but why bother? The slight rocking motion of Clear’s walk lulled him back into a doze, soft, dizzy black pulling him back down._ _

__When Noiz came back to consciousness, he was being tucked into their bed, Clear smoothing the blankets over him. His stained pants and shirt had been removed, leaving him in only his underwear, and the sheets felt cool on his heated and sweaty skin. Still, he curled his fingers against the pillow and could only feel a numb tingling, and his tongue still felt thick and fuzzy in his mouth._ _

__What if this never went away? What if he’d… broken again? He didn’t think he could handle being unable to feel for the rest of his life, not again. A strangled, sad sound escaped his throat as he curled up tight on the bed, his hands coming up to tangle in his hair._ _

__“Noiz-san?” Clear’s voice was concerned, and his weight settled on the mattress behind Noiz. “What’s the matter? Do you feel sick again?”_ _

__Noiz shook his head, still hiding his face. “Can’t feel _anything,_ and I hate it,” he choked out, hating the way he couldn’t hold his words back any more than he could hold the contents of his stomach back a few minutes ago. “It sucks, I want it to stop, I don’t wanna go back to… to…” Something that sounded suspiciously like a sob broke from his chest, and his vision was blurry, and couldn’t he just not be drunk anymore?_ _

__There was a pause, then the shuffle of fabric behind Noiz, the mattress shifting slightly as Clear moved. The blanket lifted, and then Clear’s body was pressed behind Noiz’s, the android’s bare chest resting against Noiz’s back, warm and steady as he wrapped his arms around Noiz. “You can feel,” he said softly, moving his hands in slow, soothing strokes over Noiz’s stomach. “You can, it’s just weird now, ‘cause you were drinking, right?” Noiz would have laughed at the ridiculousness of his situation if he hadn’t been fighting back sobs. The android who could always feel, comforting the human monster who never could..._ _

__“Don’t like it…” Noiz said, his voice still choked, though he dropped one hand to rest over Clear’s, fingers twining with the other’s._ _

__Clear’s lips pressed against Noiz’s shoulder, then the android held him a bit tighter. “You can feel me,” he said. “I’m right here, you can feel me.”_ _

__Noiz drew in a shuddering breath, squeezing his hand over Clear’s. “Yeah. Okay, yeah.” Clear’s arms were warm and strong around him, his hands familiar on his skin. Though they’d only been together a few months now, he knew Clear’s touch, gentle and playful when he wanted, insistent and sensual when he desired._ _

__Turning his face into the pillow, Noiz wiped away the few tears that had managed to fall, coughing to hide the sniffle accompanying the end of his emotional outburst. Finally, he rolled back, looking blearily over his shoulder at Clear. “If I hadn’t just puked my guts out, I’d kiss you.”_ _

__Clear’s cheerful smile greeted him, bright as always. “I don’t mind that,” he said before leaning in, kissing the corner of Noiz’s mouth._ _


End file.
